1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a system and method for detecting apnea/hypopnea events, and, in particular, to an apnea/hypopnea detection technique based on comparing a root-mean-square (RMS) of a patient's respiratory flow to a target value.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many individuals suffer from disordered breathing during sleep. Sleep apnea is a common example of such disordered breathing suffered by millions of people throughout the world. One type of sleep apnea is obstructive sleep apnea (OSA), which is a condition in which sleep is repeatedly interrupted by an inability to breathe due to an obstruction of the airway; typically the upper airway or pharyngeal area. Obstruction of the airway is generally believed to be due, at least in part, to a general relaxation of the muscles which stabilize the upper airway segment, thereby allowing the tissues to collapse the airway. Another type of sleep apnea syndrome is a central apnea, which is a cessation of respiration due to the absence of respiratory signals from the brain's respiratory center. An apnea condition, whether OSA, central, or mixed, which is combination of OSA and central, is defined as the complete or near cessation of breathing, for example a 90% or greater reduction in peak respiratory air-flow.
Those afflicted with sleep apnea experience sleep fragmentation and complete or nearly complete cessation of ventilation intermittently during sleep with potentially severe degrees of oxyhemoglobin desaturation. These symptoms may be translated clinically into extreme daytime sleepiness, cardiac arrhythmias, pulmonary-artery hypertension, congestive heart failure and/or cognitive dysfunction. Other consequences of sleep apnea include right ventricular dysfunction, carbon dioxide retention during wakefulness, as well as during sleep, and continuous reduced arterial oxygen tension. Sleep apnea sufferers may be at risk for excessive mortality from these factors as well as by an elevated risk for accidents while driving and/or operating potentially dangerous equipment.
Even if a patient does not suffer from a complete or nearly complete obstruction of the airway, it is also known that adverse effects, such as arousals from sleep, can occur where there is only a partial obstruction of the airway. Partial obstruction of the airway typically results in shallow breathing referred to as a hypopnea. A hypopnea is defined as a 50% or greater reduction in the peak respiratory air-flow. Other types of disordered breathing include upper airway resistance syndrome (UARS) and vibration of the airway, such as vibration of the pharyngeal wall, commonly referred to as snoring. Thus, in diagnosing a patient with a breathing disorder, such as OSA, central apneas, or UARS, it is important to detect accurately the occurrence of apneas and hypopneas of the patient.
Devices are known that attempt to detect apneas and hypopneas to determine in real time whether a patient suffers from a sleep apnea syndrome. Examples of conventional apnea/hypopnea detection devices are taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,295,490 to Dodakian; U.S. Pat. No. 5,605,151 to Lynn; U.S. Pat. No. 5,797,852 to Karakasoglu et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,961,447 to Raviv et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,142,950 to Allen et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,165,133 to Rapoport et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,368,287 to Hadas.
It is further well known to treat disordered breathing by applying a continuous positive air pressure (CPAP) to the patient's airway. This positive pressure effectively “splints” the airway, thereby maintaining an open passage to the lungs. It is also known to provide a positive pressure therapy in which the pressure of gas delivered to the patient varies with the patient's breathing cycle, or varies with the patient's effort, to increase the comfort to the patient. This pressure support technique is referred to a bi-level pressure support, in which the inspiratory positive airway pressure (IPAP) delivered to the patient is higher than the expiratory positive airway pressure (EPAP).
It is further known to provide a positive pressure therapy in which the pressure is automatically adjusted based on the detected conditions of the patient, such as whether the patient is experiencing an apnea and/or hypopnea. This pressure support technique is referred to as an auto-titration type of pressure support, because the pressure support device seeks to provide a pressure to the patient that is only as high as necessary to treat the disordered breathing. Thus, the effectiveness of treating a patient via an auto-titration type of pressure support system can depend to a great extent on the accurate detection of apneas and/or hypopneas.
Examples of conventional auto-titration pressure support system are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,245,995 to Sullivan et al.; U.S. Pat Nos. 5,259,373; 5,549,106, and 5,845,636 all to Gruenke et al.; U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,458,137 and 6,058,747 both to Axe et al.; U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,704,345; 6,029,665, and 6,138,675 all to Berthon-Jones; U.S. Pat. No. 5,645,053 to Remmers et al.; and U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,335,654; 5,490,502, 5,535,739, and 5,803,066 all to Rapoport et al. All of these conventional pressure support systems, with the possible exception of U.S. Pat. No. 5,645,053 to Remmers et al., are reactive to the patient's monitored condition. That is, once a condition occurs that indicates abnormal breathing, the system alters the pressure support to treat this condition.
These conventional A/H detection techniques and auto-titration pressure support systems use a myriad of different techniques to detect apneas and hypopneas. One such technique requires measuring the airflow from the patient and monitoring this airflow to look for reductions during the inspiratory phase indicative of an apnea or hypopnea. This often requires detecting the airflow accurately, which can be difficult in some conditions, for example, if the airflow is being measured via a nasal cannula and the patient is experiencing mouth breathing. Conventional A/H detection techniques also typically require distinguishing between the inspiratory and the expiratory states of the patient in order to focus on the changes in patient flow or pressure occurring during the inspiratory state, which is where the apneas/hypopneas occur. Although techniques exist for distinguishing between the inspiratory and the expiratory states of a patient, this remains a complicated task and is subject to errors.